


Fluffer on Demand

by Riu_wiu



Series: Pornstar AU [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Realistic depictions of the porn industry, alternative universe, blowjob, fluffer, handjob, pornstar AU, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu_wiu/pseuds/Riu_wiu
Summary: Evin is sick and the filming crew needs a temporal substitute for their fluffer. Mikey gladly offers to do these extra hours to get some extra cash.





	Fluffer on Demand

“Ok guys, 15-minute break while we prepare the next recording set.”

“Cool, George.”

 

Michelangelo sat down in the make-up room, playing some games on his phone, as he waited for some company to arrive. He hadn’t heard the others talking as he was so immersed in the game.

When the door opened and Leonardo and Zack entered, they did pull his attention away from the portable device. Zack directly walked into the showers while Leo stood lazily under the threshold. “Hey, Michangelo! What are you doing here? Aren’t Wednesdays supposed to be your day off?”

Michelangelo smiled at this coworker that so well had been treating him “Hey Daniel, I didn’t know you were here either.” The youngest put down his phone and walked towards the other “It’s indeed my day off, I don’t have any shootings today.”

“Why are you here then? And please call me Leo, I prefer to keep my screen name just on the screen” Said Leo, sitting down on the couch.

“Ok then, Leo it is. The boss told me that the fluffer got sick, so I’m here, working as a substitute to earn a bit of extra cash.”

Leo’s face showed concern suddenly “You know anything else about Evin? No one had told me he had gotten sick.”

Mikey kneeled down on the floor in front of Leo and grabbed his softening dick, bringing it closer to his face. “I’m pretty sure he’ll be alright in two or three days, I’ve heard it’s just a cold that he doesn’t want to share with all of us” The turtle laughed as he licked his coworker’s member.

Leonardo relaxed and laid back on the couch, he made a mental note to call Evin later, after the shooting, he liked to know that his coworkers, especially those who he was friends with, were alright.

 

The ambient was calm, you could hear the shower running and some people on the other side of the make-up room. Leonardo laid back lazily, not even watching how Michelangelo played with his cock. “And how are you doing, Mikey? Everything ok during your first days here?”

Mikey pulled the dick out of his mouth, swallowing some of the precum before speaking “I’m fine, most of you guys have been treating me way too nicely. Also, thanks to your and Don’s tips, I’ve improved quite a bit on my acting.” 

“Don’s tips? Have you been talking with the editors?” Leo said, suddenly very curious about what the young terrapin was saying.

“No, just him. He came down to the recording set the other day, saying he wanted to make some changes on the lights and camera angles, I didn’t really understand any of it, so I just did as he told me.”

“Donnie is very treasured in this enterprise, he works a lot, is a very dedicated person and capable of achieving things in many fields. I know him well, you do good listening to hi-” Leo couldn’t finish the work because a very loud churr rolled out of his lips. Michelangelo quickly pulled back and released his friend’s member.

“I’m sorry, Leo,” Mikey said, slightly red and ashamed “I got too much into it and forgot I wasn’t supposed to make you cum.”

“I-I'm not close yet, don't worry… but yeah, you should bring it down a bit, I still need to shoot 10 more minutes before getting to the cum scenes.”

Mikey then focused all of his attention on Leo, controlling how he touched it, working carefully so that he didn't bring the experienced actor any closer to orgasming than necessary. He needed the extra cash, and he knew that making an actor get off was something that would get him fired from this little side job. 

Leo, on the other side, didn't appreciate the silence. He liked talking to Evin or whoever was fluffing him, it helped him keep his mind calm as he would focus on stuff other than his dick getting blowed. So he tried getting the young one to speak again.

“The other day there was this guy that came here to the studio to talk to me. These days the situation with people is starting to get slightly out of hand. Have you had any problems like this?”

Mikey thought for a minute for a quick moment, “not really, I'm not famous like you bro! I have received some weird comments on social media, though, but it's nothing bad, just some people telling me to fuck them.”

Leo chuckled “Well if you have people queuing behind you to have their dick sucked, you know you're doing your job well. Don't answer or try to flirt with them though, if people see you're letting watchers have their way with you it could really get out of hand.”

“Don't worry, Leo, I'm careful.”

“You know what's something else you should be careful about? Those big hands of yours.” Leo lectured, but in a friendly tone “You’re not jerking me, you're fluffing me, so leave my dick alone. You have to focus on my balls, that's the ways to keep me hard without bringing me closer. Then you only touch the penis when you see it softening.”

Mikey's eyes lightened up, sign he understood what Leo was saying. “Thanks, dude, you’re too nice.”

Leo smiled at him.

 

Soon, Zack came out of the shower, “Hey… Mikey? Is that your name?”

Mikey turned around to face the human “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Mind getting me hard while I dry my hair? I’m kind of late, we’re supposed to start shooting in two minutes.” The human said as he sat down on the couch with Leo, drying his hair off.

Mike answered happily, shifting closer to the human while kneeling on the floor. “Of course, Zack, it’s my job.” 

And so, the turtle focused most of his attention on the human, whose dick was flaccid. He used a hand and his mouth to give him an erection quickly, while he still kept a hand free to stroke Leo’s cock. The youngest turtle was happy to see he was doing well at this new side job, maybe he could the extra cash more often, he liked the idea of getting some extra cash.

He also liked the position he was in, in between two strong males, feeling a mutant hard cock in his hand and a big human dick growing bigger in his mouth, he was just going to be doing this for the two or three days Evin was sick, but he was so going to enjoy that time.

That time was certainly short though, and the shouts of the director were the ones to remind him of that. Mikey pulled back from both males and stood up.

Leo was the one to speak as he stood up “Was nice to see you, Mike, bye!”

Mikey smiled back at the turtle “Bye guys.”

“Goodbye!” Said Zack as he closed the door of the make-up room, leaving Mikey alone again until the next set of actors came for their break.

The turtle picked up the phone, resuming the game he had paused. Being a fluffer wasn’t too hard, he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> To learn more about this AU, visit Riuke, the creator, on Tumblr: https://fandoms-and-regret.tumblr.com/search/porn%20star%20au


End file.
